


gentlemanly

by shuutsukiyama (aizensosuke)



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Play Fighting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/shuutsukiyama
Summary: yomo takes uta home after a fight.





	gentlemanly

The first time Yomo Renji carries Uta home, the two of them spent the night before doing their best to rip each other apart at the seams. Uta can hardly walk after Yomo nearly destroyed all of the joints in his knees so he finds himself with Uta clinging to his back, arms around his shoulders while Yomo’s hands are tucked under his knees to hold Uta’s legs around his waist. The weight is fair because he was the one who ensured they ended up in this position, and he thinks Itori might kill him if he doesn’t do the  _ gentlemanly _ thing and take Uta home.

That she said that with a snicker and a glint in her eyes is something he chooses to ignore.

“This is me,” Uta murmurs against the back of his neck when Yomo arrives in front of the shop Uta has recently opened, the mask shop even curious humans flock to. “Thank you for bringing me home, Raven-kun. We should do this again sometime.”

“I’d prefer we didn’t.” Yomo lets Uta down off of his back carefully, gripping Uta by the upper arm to give him time to collect his balance so he can stand on his own two feet.

He smiles at Yomo with all of his teeth and digs his keys out of his back pocket, jamming one into the lock so hard Yomo thinks he might have broken it. “But it’s so much fun when we do.”

“Fun. You think this is fun. Why am I not surprised?” Yomo pinches the bridge of his nose, already turning to go back to his own apartment. “Let me know if you need any—”

“You’re going to leave without giving me a goodbye kiss? That’s cruel,” Uta simpers.

Yomo looks at him over his shoulder, trying to gauge if Uta is serious or if this is another one of his games laid in place so he can yank the rug out from under Yomo’s feet the moment he gets proof Yomo has taken the bait. But Uta only stares at him with glittering red eyes as he clings to his own door frame, his legs not quite stable enough to hold him up properly. Yomo is unconcerned because he keeps food on the bottom floor of his shop and why is he even worried when Uta started this evening by jumping on his back and trying to rip his shoulder off?

He’s soft for Uta. He always has been despite his best intentions and common sense.

“My mistake.” He swallows thickly, watches Uta’s lips twitch in a smile.

Instead of leaning in, he takes Uta by the hand, prying his fingers off of worn and chipped wood, holding Uta’s hand like a small and delicate thing. He thinks  _ idiot _ and  _ dramatic _ as he raises Uta’s hand to his lips, pressing the smallest kiss on the backs of his fingers; Uta’s breath hitches in his throat and his eyes widen, and though it’s dark Yomo thinks he can see the shadow of a blush hiding under Uta’s pale cheeks. Triumphant, he releases Uta’s hand.

“Goodnight, Raven-kun.” Uta curls his hand against his chest and slips into his shop, closing the door behind him just a little too hard, and Yomo smiles as the impact echoes through the night.


End file.
